A Warriors Way
by Yuki Hellscythe
Summary: this story is how i think the fight between Ichigo and Grimmjow SHOULD have happened, i don't know how OOC i have made them, but i can tell you that iv'e tried to fit them with their origional characters


**chapter 1**

The darkness was dulled as sparks rose and fell, the clashing of power and steel destroyed the silence, blood rained down on the two mighty warriors, mixed with their own sweat they glistened in the moonlight like demons, both bloodthirsty from the heat of battle.

"STOP IT!" a cry was carried across the massacre to the ears of those warriors, their blades millimeters from each other's throats "stop..please...it's enough...just stop!" the cries from a woman with a heart so pure it's presence glowed around her in a veil of soft light "you don't have to win...you don't have to try so hard, just...just" she shed lines of warm tears, strolling down her soft cheeks like calm streams "don't die!" she broke into a sprint towards the blood soaked warrior "ichigo!" she cried out as she desperately grabbed onto his ragged kimono, like if she were to let go, he would disappear.

The exhausted warrior took a deep breath and sighed before shoving the frail woman to the side "inoue, please..." he lifted his head revealing his sad eyes "I know how you feel but-" his words were cut off as he quickly swung his black blade above him to deflect the oncoming attack "don't you forget about me ichigo!" the other warrior yelled as he swung his leg and caught ichigo on his side, causing him the be launched away from the girl who was frantically yelling, he plunged his blade into the ground, rubble and pavement flung into the air as he slowed his momentum, suddenly another flying kick was aimed straight for his head, he swiftly dodged it and grabbed the warriors foot, using the warriors speed and his own he launched the warrior straight into the building across from him "I guess I'll have to end this as quick as possible" ichigo sighed "end it quickly? I hate it when people underestimate me!" the figure shot out of the rubble, and stood just mere meters away "Pantera!" he roared as an ominous blue light swirled around him, making the wind pick up as well "grimmjow, what are you planning?" ichigo wondered as a slim white figure rose from the raging blue light "your mine!" he growled as he shot out of the smoky blue mist.

Grimmjow's appearance had morphed into something diffrent, elven, brutal, yet graceful...he himself had become his sword, he...had become Pantera, long teal blue hair shone like a neon beacon, luring him, taunting him, his build had become thin but sturdy, his feet had evolved into black deadly feline paws and his hands had blackened with a thin velvet fur, dangerously long claws sticking out, he indeed looked like a panther. Ichigo looked at his mighty foe in awe, the form was so complex and beautiful, yet deadly if one's guard were to strain loose. "I guess I'll have to use it" he said and reached his hand up to his face, making a ripping motion across it, drawing on his shamed power: hollowfication.

A pasty white make made of bone grew as he tore down his face, dark crimson red lines marked the left side of the mask, tribal in pattern: three slashes from the top right part of the mask all moving to on point towards the eye hole, two slashes underneath the eye socket, looking almost like an arrow stretched out, and on the bottom chin of the mask, just below the threatening teeth were three slashes like the top part of the mask but were reaching up, point facing the horrible teeth that looked like they were made for tearing flesh off of bone.

Indeed the mask ichigo had was horrifying even grimmjow flinched at the sudden ominous feeling the mask was emitting "let's finish this grimmjow" ichigo growled in a watery kind of voice, his eyes shot opened and revealed not the ember ones he one held but cold yellow ones, covered in a ocean of black where white should be. Their blades collided again and again, causing the rubble beneath their feet to crumble into dust from the sheer pressure of power "yes! This is a real battle, a battle of monsters!" grimmjow shouted in joy as more blood was shed. Inoue, who was on the sidelines watched in horror as ichigo fought grimmjow, "what is that, a hollow mask?" she shivered in fear of those eyes, the eyes that reflected no-one, no love, no care, just the lust for battle, by god she hated those eyes "why...why does he have use that?" her eyes stung with tears, she remembered her brother.

_/flashback\\_

"Inoue, get out of here!" ichigo screamed as the giant hollow ran towards them "wait kurosaki-kun, please...don't hurt him!" she screamed "what are you talking about!" he yelled back as he held off the hollow as it bit down onto his sword "that's my brother!" she cried out and rushed towards the monster "Inoue wait!-" he reached out to her only to have her right shoulder bitten by the massive jaws of her 'brother' "Inoue!" he yelled and rushed forward to slice the hollow, brother or not... No one fucks with Inoue

_/end flashback\\_

**_to be continued..._**

**hey guys, Yuki here!**

**just telling you i'm posting new stories soon so be ready!**

**and i'm appoligising to anyone who was waiting for any updates for my stories, **

**I PROMISE YOU THEY ARE GOING TO BE POSTED, **

**and no...i have no dead fic yet, and if i did, i would take them down :)**

**also hear to tell you, we can chat on Facebook if you like!**

**i'm: Yuki Kawaii Hellscythe and i will be posting when chapters will be updated so i might see you 'round!**

**p.s. also on another note, iv'e been helping Black Feather Moon on here to get started...and just to make things clear...**

**WE****RE WORKING ON STORIES TOGETHER YAY! :D**

**so peace from your ice writer, Yuki.H**


End file.
